David Hodges Most Embarrassing Moment
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Please see the A/N for the story summary - lets just say that it involves something that he did in his past that he now regrets.... inspired by Three's Company episode "Jack Takes Off..." Right now it'll be ok as a "T" rating - but will go up later.
1. Prologue

David Hodges Most Embarrassing Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

I am going to rate this as M due to the subject matter later in the story as it may become a little smutty. But right now I think it will be ok as a "T" rating as there is no smut and nudity is only discussed and nothing is described.

A/N: This is the background/synopsis of this story. In 2009 – David Hodges, I am guessing is about 42 and Wendy Simms is about 37. I'm going to backtrack a moment and place the initial scene in 1990, making David 23 and Wendy 18. It is the summer before Wendy begins college and before David begins his graduate studies. I'm going to place the two of them UCLA for the purpose of this story. David is in need of some money to pay his rent for the following year. He sees an advertisement on UCLA's bulletin board…..

Prologue - 1990

David Hodges wandered around the campus of UCLA – trying to figure out where his classrooms were. He was taking some post-grad courses and wanted to make sure he knew where he was going on his first day. He was also in need of a part-time job. His landlord told him that his rent was rising and that if he couldn't pay an additional $50 a month then his lease would not be renewed.

He sighed as he passed by the bulletin board, but something caught his eye. _Model wanted._ Granted David knew he was not exactly the most attractive guy, he certainly had his share of women admirers. He jotted down the number and the location for the job. The contact name was _Starla_. That name sounded vaguely familiar to him as the name of the hooker he approached a few years back – just shy of his 18th birthday. David shuddered at the horrible embarrassment he went through when Starla turned out to be a cop, and then having to call his mom to come pick him up at the police station. Not something he wanted to relive.

He shook off that memory. There was no way to link the two women. It was just a coincidence. He arrived at the location and shyly approached the dowdy looking girl at the table.

"I'm David Hodges, I'm here to inquire about the modeling job."

The dowdy looking girl got him to sign a few forms _before_ sending him in.

"Why do I have to sign the forms first?" he inquired but signed anyway.

"That's the way it's done honey." She said in a bored voice.

David thought nothing of it , after all the room they were in was decorated in various pictures of models, all in designer clothes. David figured that he'd be modeling a new clothing line.

How wrong he was ….

"What's your name?" the gorgeous blond asked.

"D-David Hodges" he replied.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you solicit me a few years back?" she asked.

David blushed to answer her question. She chuckled. "Don't worry hon, it'll just be between us"

"Show me what you've got" she added after he just stood there in a trance.

"What?"

"Show me what you've got"

"This is a modeling job isn't it?"

"Walk over there and back" she told him smiling.

As she did so her eyes were on his bum.

"You've got the job David. Sign here" she said.

_He still didn't know EXACTLY what the job was._

A little naïve but in need of the $2000 this gig was paying he signed the paper.

"Come back at 6:30. You will be posing for an art class." She said.

He nodded and left and at 6:30 returned for his job.

"I'm back Starla." He said.

"You can change in that room" she told him as she looked at her clip board.

"Where are the items I'm modeling?" he asked.

"Honey, this is a nude modeling class." She said and pointed out the wording on the contract he signed.

David Hodges blushed again. "What?"

"This from the man who prepositioned a cop – I remember what you said when you prepositioned me."

"Oh God!" he said and wished now that he had read the contract.

MEANWHILE……

Wendy Simms, age 18 (in October) was excited about her new life. About to start her freshman year at UCLA, she decided to take an art class just to pass the time. She had no clue that it was a nude art class but she and her friends were bored and decided that taking an art class would be a great way to pass the time until classes started. Wendy was just glad to be out of her parents house and into the dorms, living with her best friend Jasmine.

By 6:45 the class had all filed in and were ready to begin.

"Greetings students, my name is Starla and for the next six weeks, I am going to be your teacher for this Art class. Tonight, we have a model for you – an old _friend_ of mine who has graciously agreed to pose for you. Reminder class that tonight is the sketching of the nude male. So anyone who is squeamish about nudity, leave now. A few men squirmed but no one left.

"David you can come out now." Starla said.

David left the change room wearing a robe, his face the colour of a strawberry as he sat on the stool, his robe tightly around his body.

"Ok David, you can drop it now." She said.

Embarrassed and wanting to die, he did so. There were audible gasps from the audience, which caused David even more embarrassment. At the end of the session he made a be-line for the change room and then without another word, left the building.

Starla smiled as she finished his portrait from memory.

A/N: I am loosely basing this beginning on an episode of _Three's Company_ where Jack poses nude for a gorgeous art teacher he had a crush on. What happens years later at the LVPD crime lab when Hodges' nude posing is discovered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: The story now jumps to the present – but before the scene at the LVPD crime lab, the portrait is discovered in L.A.

"It is so sad about Annabelle "Starla" Rodgers' death. She was such a good cop, and art teacher, it is a shame that she was killed in the line of duty." Said Joe. (the cop that was at her apartment)

"Why she would choose us to clean out her things is beyond me. I mean doesn't she have family?" Grant (the other cop said)

"No she had no family. She was an only child, parents and grandparents died years ago." Replied Joe.

They continued to box up various items and found something interesting behind the sofa.

"What the hell is this – who is this?" Grant asked.

"That is David Hodges, he used to work for the LAPD, until he was transferred 7 years ago."

"He was a kiss ass wasn't he?" Grant asked making a face.

"Yes. He was."

"Let's send it to his lab…" Grant said, a big smile spreading across his face.

They packaged it up nicely and addressed it to the LVPD crime lab, but addressed it to someone else in the lab. Someone that would be willing to play a somewhat embarrassing and mean joke on David.

When the huge package arrived, the person in question unwrapped it and since David Hodges wasn't on duty as of yet, the person went to his lab and hung the picture up where everyone who passed the Trace Lab would see it.

David, none the wiser walked into CSI that day and saw that Judy couldn't make eye contact with him and when he went to the break room to put his lunch away, Mandy and Henry were there and they couldn't make eye contact with him either.

"What is going on here?" he asked finally when neither Archie nor Bobby Dawson made eye contact with him either.

"Um, go to your lab…" Mandy managed before ducking her head and ran to her lab.

Confused and a bit angry he went to his lab where he saw it. The naked picture of him from 19 years before. The only one who hadn't apparently seen it was Wendy as she had been running late and hadn't arrived.

"Oh NO" said a voice. Hodges turned. (it was Catherine staring at the picture open mouthed)

"Oh yes!" Said another female voice, quieter and barely audible but Hodges heard it.

"Oh GOD!" Hodges said and tore out of his lab and into the locker area.

Wendy stared at the picture and then realized that … she had been in that classroom when Hodges was posing. Both of them had changed quite a bit in the course of the 19 and the reason they hadn't recognized each other when Wendy first started at CSI was because they hadn't actually met.

Wendy left Hodges' lab and went to the locker area to find him sitting on the bench, his face buried in his hands moaning.

"David?"

"I don't want to discuss it"

"Um we have to talk." She said. "Please."

"I can't face anyone Wendy – I just can't."

"Catherine is removing the painting and um going to put it somewhere safe for you."

"Has the entire lab seen it?" he asked.

"Most people I think have, I'm sorry to say." She replied in sympathy.

"Ecklie?"

"Him I do not know. But it will get back to him – someone will tell him."

"UGH!" he said. "I want to explain w-why I did it."

"I was there David."

"Y-you were t-there?" he replied stuttering. "H-how um uh"

"Me and my friend decided to take a n art class before starting Freshman year. We thought it would be a great way to spend the six weeks prior to buckling down for 4years + of college."

"Do you still have the picture you did?"

"At home. I was not a very good artist, David but I had a very good friend of mine render it into a photograph." She replied and fished through her wallet and found it and showed it to him.

"You had this picture in your wallet for 19 years?"

"Yes. I don't know why – but you intrigued me. A young man who poses nude for an art class. I didn't get to speak to you after the class as you took off so fast, but … I " she stopped as he looked at her.

"You were that determined to find out who I was?"

"David look at this pic – you are very sexy." She said.

He snorted. "ME sexy? I am not all that. I dunno why I was even chosen to model. Something tells me though it had something to do with that teacher."

"Starla?"

"You remember her name? Wow what a memory Simms!"

"Her real name was Annabelle Rogers but she called herself Starla when she was teaching or under cover or stuff like that. She was a cop remember."

"Was?"

"She was killed in the line of duty."

"That is why that portrait was sent to me! Someone cleaning out her apartment found it – figured out who I was and sent it." he said.

"They have a few leads as to who did it, but LVPD are not on the case. LAPD are. We have no jurisdiction David we are not cops or CSIs."

"I want to know who sent this here! Who wanted to humiliate me so badly that they sent a nude portrait from 19 years ago."

"David, let it go please." Wendy begged him.

"Wouldn't you want to know if you were in my shoes?"

Wendy sighed. He was stubborn but very sexy when he was.

A/N: I know kinda cheesy but oh well. It was a plotline on Three's Company so why can't it be worked into the plot on CSI. Now to find out who killed Starla and why?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Conrad Ecklie had gotten word about the nude portrait of David Hodges and wondered who would have sent it and why. Ecklie knew that Hodges used to work for the LAPD crime lab and was transferred for a number of reasons and even at the LVPD he wasn't at first well liked. Ecklie knew that it wasn't Hodges' fault but he wanted to get to the bottom of the whole thing.

"This is Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie, I want to know NOW who sent that painting to our lab."

"What are you talking about Mr. Ecklie, I have no idea who sent a painting to your lab." The receptionist replied.

"You are the receptionist, everything goes through you!" Ecklie thundered.

"No everything does NOT go through me. It is the mailroom you need to speak with."

"Then put me through to the mailroom." He said angrily.

The receptionist put him through to Crista in the mail room.

"Mailroom Crista speaking"

"Conrad Ecklie, LVPD Undersherriff, it has been brought to my attention that someone at LAPD sent a rather large portrait of one of my staff from your lab. Care to comment."

Ecklie heard some clicking of keyboard keys. "Yes a large portrait of David Hodges was sent from our lab to yours. It was something a fallen collegue had done years ago and since we certainly didn't need it staff felt that David should get his portrait back. The fallen collegue had put in her will that that pic was to go to David."

"Why wasn't David alerted to this? Why wasn't it sent to his house rather than the lab? Someone even sent a note along with the portrait so don't you dare tell me it was the fallen collegue who had left the portrait to him as her will has not been read!"

Crista was caught in a lie and couldn't get out of it. "I am sorry sir, but I can't answer any more questions. You will have to talk to the two cops who had it sent. Grant and Joe." She said.

"Put me through to them then."

"They are on administrative leave for something else and cannot be reached."

"Put me through to someone in charge!" Ecklie thundered.

Crista put him through to Andrew Smith, lead CSI at LVPD.

"Smith." He answered.

"This is Conrad Ecklie at LVPD I have a major bone to pick with you and your staff about a nasty childish prank you played on one of my staff."

"Tell David Hodges to get over it. He needs to stop being so childish"

"Your boys were the one who sent it to him with a note that said to hang it in his lab to embarrass him for the kiss-ass attitude he had at LAPD. "

"If you don't mind, we are busy and have to find out who killed Annabell Rogers. Davey needs to grow up and put things behind him. It was a joke." Andrew said and hung up.

"Well that went well" Ecklie said and sighed.

David was back in his lab, avoiding most of his co-workers due to the situation. He was deep in his microscope when he heard a knock on his door.

He looked up. It was Ecklie.

David blushed a little as he knew that Ecklie now knew about his portrait.

"It's ok David. Don't be embarrassed. This is going to be handled between me and those goons at LAPD and whomever put the picture in your lab."

David looked away. "I-I want to explain why I did it."

"You don't have to David. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Most people have done things they've been ashamed of in the past – people do crazy things when they need money." He said.

"Even you?" David asked as he moved the item he was looking at.

Ecklie cleared his throat. "Yes even me. But um that was a very long time ago and um I can't discuss it."

David nodded. "Was it worse than posing nude for a hot chick?" he asked quietly.

Ecklie nodded. "Much worse." He replied and blushed a little.

"C'mon Ecklie, tell me – I am intrigued now."

Ecklie sighed and closed the door to Hodges' lab.

"You are a normal red-blooded American man who've been to female strip clubs correct." He began to which Hodges nodded.

"Well there are few and far between – but there are male strip/dance clubs and I uhm did it for four years during college to pay tuition." He said.

"You Ecklie? I never thought you the type to do um that."

Ecklie sighed. "I was not always this much of a tight-ass. I was much more happy-go-lucky in my early 20's. It was my marriage that made me this way. Marrying a high-maintenance woman brought me down."

"How high maintenance was she?"

"She refused to work and demanded 50% of my paycheque so she could shop at designer stores, go to the salon every two weeks and just sponge off me. If I told her 'no' she'd sic her daddy on me."

"Her daddy?" Hodges started to laugh.

"Her father paid for the wedding, and ever since his daughter was born gave her everything she asked for. Her father threatened me that if I ever said 'no' to his daughter, I would be out of a job and on the street. Her father was a very highly powerful man in this state."

"What happened when you divorced?"

"She ended the marriage." Ecklie said.

"What was the cause of the dissolution of your marriage?"

Ecklie didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and honestly wondered why he was confiding in Hodges of all people. "Ok. She cited that I um… low libido…" he whispered.

"Wow." Hodges said.

"She had been cheating on me for a long time and she blamed me for the marriage break up. "

They stopped talking for a moment as Hodges noticed that Catherine was at the lab door. He waved her in.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Fine, I was just having a private discussion with David about um his picture."

"The LAPD called, they have those two cops that sent the portrait in custody. "

"Why are they in custody?"

"Well they had been suspended for a few things. The gist of it is that they have a lot of explaining to do for sending that portrait to the lab without warning Hodges that it was coming."

"Who did they contact here at the lab to hang it up?" David asked. "That person is going to be my sworn enemy."

"It was David Phillips."

Hodges knew the Assistant Coroner didn't like him, but what in the world would make him comply with Joe and Grant LAPD? What is their connection?"

A/N: More to come…. (I know this chapter was a little boring – but I wanted to give Hodges a real ally)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Hodges, before Ecklie could stop him stormed over to where David Phillips was. He and Doc Robbins were in the middle of an autopsy when Hodges interrupted.

"What can I do for you Hodges?" Robbins asked pleasantly.

"I want a word with Phillips here." He said glaring at his co-worker.

"What did I do to you?" he asked.

"You were the one who hung that portrait of me in my lab. Care to explain the reason why?"

Philips looked at him. "Not right now, I'm in the middle of an autopsy."

"Screw your autopsy I want answers!" Hodges raged.

Ecklie and Nick came running into the autopsy room and managed to grab Hodges before he actually touched David Phillips.

"Don't touch him Hodges, you don't want assault charges on you" Nick warned.

"No I want answers from him NOW."

Phillips pulled off his gloves, pushed past his co-workers, and left the room without a word.

Ecklie and Nick followed with Hodges trailing behind, on the orders of Ecklie.

"David, what the hell is the problem!" Ecklie demanded of the young assistant coroner.

"I hate him. Hate him so much." He said glaring at Hodges.

Hodges had no clue as to why he was hated by the Assistant Coroner so much.

"What did Hodges do to you that caused you to thoroughly humiliate him by posting his painting? That was so childish and unprofessional!" Ecklie said.

"You don't remember do you Dave, you don't remember the torture you caused me and my sister in school."

"You are holding a grudge against him for something he did when you were teenagers?"

"Revenge is sweet!" Phillips said.

Hodges looked at him and shrugged. "Clue me in Dave; I have no idea what you are talking about."

Phillips sighed and recalled what 'torment' he was referring to.

"It was our senior year of High school she and I were 18, it was the beginning of the year. Me and my sister were new to the school, and you had a crush on her, even though you were three years younger than us. A massive crush I might add. You asked her out and she flatly turned you down. You didn't like being disrespected so you made her life hell for the entire year. She would start dating a guy and you would tell him that she slept around or other such rumors. When you found out that I was her brother, you caused me to almost fail a class when you refused to do your share of the work on a joint project. I could go on. My sister subsequently changed dramatically including her name, to Annabelle "Starla" Rogers. She became a cop and was recently killed in the line of duty."

"That was your sister?" Hodges said his jaw dropping.

"The same woman that you prepositioned when you were 17." Replied David Phillips smirking. She came home that night and told us about it.

"I don't know what to say."

"Payback – is sweet!" replied the Assistant Coroner. "It was done all for my sister. Who before she changed her name was Jessie Phillips. Does that name ring a bell?"

Hodges thought about it and nodded silently. "Yes Jessie Phillips – I remember her now. I was 15 and she was 18 and we shared one class together, despite me being only a freshman and she a senior. They allowed me to take that course. On a dare, I asked her out and she rudely turned me down – in front of everyone. She laughed at me and at 15 who likes to be laughed at by a girl!" he said.

"So you almost ruin the school year for both of us?"

Hodges thought about it. "So what she did with that art class posing thing was all planned?"

Phillips shook his head. "No she was an art teacher – it was just pure LUCK that you happened upon her advertisement. If you hadn't come upon it – she would have sought you out."

"So the plan was to humiliate me." Hodges pressed.

"No. Starla wasn't obviously meant to die – it was just chance that Joe and Grant found that painting and knew that you used to work for the LVPD Crime Lab and that I worked for the LVPD and voila they sent it to me knowing that Starla was my sister."

"Pretty childish boys" said Ecklie shaking his head. You should be ashamed of yourself David – um Philips that is for your part in this. Hodges well I don't know what to say."

"I want an apology from him." Hodges said referring to Phillips.

The two David's squared off staring at each other. Neither wanted to break the stare.

Wendy ran in to the hall where the standoff was and said. "There's been a break in the case involving the killing of Annabelle Rogers. Come to the break room – it is on the television."

A/N: Well I dunno where I'm headed with this one as I haven't thought about who the killer is going to be nor what the "break" in the case is yet. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

*** this chapter ends with intense smut *** (since I don't write descriptive sex scenes you will have to use your imagination)

As it turned out Wendy was wrong about the break in the case. It was another case that the announcers were referring to. But the two cops who had found the painting in Annabelle / Starla's apartment and sent it to David Phillips were being questioned In L.A.

"Why did you do it?" the L.A. cop asked Joe.

"Starla wanted him to have it." Joe said crossing his arms.

"Oh and she told you this?"

"Yes." Joe replied.

"When?"

"I dunno a few weeks ago."

"More details!"

"She said to us that if anything should happen to her that we should send the painting that is located behind her sofa at home to David Phillips at CSI Las Vegas. "

"Who is this David Phillips?"

"Her brother."

"She had no family." The cop said.

"Well _Annabelle/Starla Rogers _ had no family, but Jessie Philips had a brother." Replied Grant.

"Shut the hell up Grant."

"Jessie Phillips?" the cop inquired.

"Long story. But she changed her name years ago." Joe said and glared at his co-worker.

"Is there a way to contact this brother?"

"He works at the LVPD dummy." Replied Joe. He said the 'dummy' part under his breath.

The cop that was talking to them sent a text message to a colleague to question David Phillips about his relationship with his sister Jessie. (a.k.a. Annabelle Rogers)

* * *

"I am going to be questioned. Why?" David Phillips asked. "I had nothing to do with her death. I was here!"

"They just want some background info on you guys and why she changed her name etc."

"We all know why she changed her name." said Phillips angrily and glared at Hodges.

"Would you just let it go! I did nothing to make her change her name! if shedid change her name because of me then she is one weak puppy to blame me for her issues!"

The LAPD cops indicated they'd be at LVPD to chat with both David Phillips (her brother) and Hodges (the victim of the prank) the following day.

At the end of shift Wendy found Hodges sitting in the locker room staring forlornly at his locker.

"Hey are you ok? You seemed to keep it together during the last part of the day…" she said.

"Wendy – I dunno what the hell I'm doing but would you go out with me." He babbled.

Taken aback at the sudden change in attitude, Wendy looked at him. "Sure." She said. "My place or yours?"

"Seriously? You will go out with me after everything that has happened?"

"David, I don't think any less of you for posing naked 19 years ago. I think it was very sexy." She said.

He looked at her, a blush now rising, "Really?"

"I – um – well I called my friend Jasmine and told her the story and she remembers you quite vividly. …"

"Oh really? Did she um… jumpstart your memory?" he asked quietly.

She grinned wildly. "Oh yeah, she was quite descriptive."

David blushed.

"A-are you okay?"

"I'm embarrassed again." He replied.

"Don't be…" she said and took him by the hands and laid a deep kiss on him to make his hormones go extremely wild.

"Wendy. We can't do it here!" Hodges protested.

"We have a shower we can profess our love in the shower."

David gulped hard.

"Don't tell me you're nervous. This from a man who posed nude 19 years ago."

"I was 23 at the time – I'm older now."

"With a lil' more gray hair." She teased and removed her shirt. David blushed.

"It's a bra David."

"Lord have mercy on me." He said

Standing there in her purple lacy bra and panties, Wendy kissed the stunned and still fully dressed David Hodges. She walked over to the locker room door and locked it.

"No one will walk in on us David. She said and unhooked her bra. And it landed on the floor.

"I guess it's my turn". He said nervously and slowly undressed to his underpants.

"You act like you've never done this before David, why are you so uptight."

"I am not uptight."

"Dave, I can _see_ that you are uptight." She said.

David didn't reply but just stood there nervously. "It's been a while Wendy. I'm having a dry spell."

"I don't usually initiate Dave, but ok." She said shrugging and without further ado, kicked off her lacy thong and walked butt naked to the shower. David, kicking off his under pants also walked to the shower. Wendy turned it on and then stood in front of him and let nature take its course. Wendy told him she was on the pill and that yes truthfully a condom should be used, but since neither of them had had a previous partner in a while, they decided to trust each other (especially since they were going to become a couple)

Mandy and Henry walked down to the locker and found it locked. "What the heck? Why is the locker room locked?"

Mandy peeked in and saw the clothes lying all over the place. "Hodges and Wendy are getting busy." Mandy said.

"Hodges and Wendy are getting busy?" Ecklie said appearing suddenly behind them.

Mandy and Henry turned to see an angry Ecklie standing there. "They need to be in the interrogation room in ½ an hour! Wendy doesn't um Hodges does!"

"Then you go in and tell them. I certainly don't want to do it. " Mandy said.

Soon they got a key for the locker room and Ecklie walked in. All he heard was the moans and groans of the two love birds in the shower. Ecklie rolled his eyes and remembered the last time he was in the throes of passion with a woman. A very long time ago. He hadn't had any relationship in years and spent a lot of time at strip joints getting a cheap thrill by naked strangers.

"Hey love birds; you need to be out of the shower, dressed and in my office in ten minutes." He said.

The two love birds in question, finished up, got dressed and appeared as summoned in Ecklie's office.

"YOU two are a couple?" Eckie asked, stunned at the pair that had appeared in his office.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

The couple that stood before him was Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes.

"Why are you so surprised Conrad? Don't we have the right to have relationships?" Catherine said.

"Catherine, you know the rules, you two are in violation of lab policy."

"I'm switching shifts anyway Conrad." Catherine told him. "I need to be at home during the day." She said.

Conrad massaged his temples. "Get me Hodges and Simms!" he said.

Catherine and Nick left Ecklie's office and went to find Hodges and Wendy. They were in their respective labs working on a task.

"Wendy, Ecklie wants to see you." Catherine told her. "You too Hodges"

They looked at each other and walked to Ecklie's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Hodges said.

"What were you two thinking?" he asked.

"Obviously we weren't thinking clearly, but Conrad – um it won't happen again." Hodges said.

Ecklie looked at the younger couple. "Listen. I understand you um are in _love_ but you cannot um do that on lab time. No matter how high your hormones are!"

"We understand." Wendy said.

"Ok. Um David you are needed in the interrogation room. "

Hodges and Wendy left Ecklie's office and Wendy went back to her lab while Hodges headed to the interrogation room.

The cops were interrogating David Phillips who was spilling everything. He was told to tell everything he knew or there could be trouble. David began with his sister – Jessie changing her name and the reasons and then went on to tell about the prank on Hodges.

"Have you any clues who killed her?"

"She worked undercover as a hooker correct?"

"Yes. I just told you that."

"Well she was killed in the line of duty … as a hooker. So maybe someone found out who she was – or that she was a cop?"

"Do you have any leads?"

"The LA coroner is doing the autopsy and have taken some prints and trace from the body but it's still all in progress."

"I'd like to hurt the person who killed her."

"Since you're the next of kin, do you want to see the crime photos?"

Phillips sucked in his breath. "Yes."

The y showed him the gruesome pictures of the crime scene. Apparently Starla was beaten badly and her clothes torn. " Phillips was now close to tears. "Ok Ok enough." He said.

"If we have the person's fingerprints on file – we will find him." Said the cop.

They released the asst. coroner and brought Hodges in and questioned him as to how he knew Starla.

"I first met her um in High school when she was known as Jessie. I was 15 and she was 18. I asked her out on a date – to a movie if memory serves me correct. She flatly turned me down in front of everyone and made it a big deal that I – a 15 year old freshman wanted to date the likes of her, an 18 year old senior. Anyway that year I made things hard for both her and her brother. But then they graduated. 3 years later when I was almost 18 and she was 21, she had obviously changed and was working the streets as Starla. She was also an undercover cop so when I solicited her – I didn't know who she was. Then years later when I was 23 and she was 26 she taught an art class UCLA and I posed nude for her. She remembered me as the kid who solicited her but I didn't remember her.

Fast forward to this year. Starla dies and those cops find the portrait and send it to Phillips who posts it in my lab – all as a payback prank for what I did way back when we were kids."

"Where were you when Starla was killed?"

"Right here in Las Vegas." He replied.

The two cops exchanged looks

"She was killed in L.A. wasn't she?

"She was actually working here in Vegas that night. She went undercover on the strip trying to score some drugs that were on the streets."

Hodges blood ran cold.

"So do you have an alibi for the night she was murdered? Between 3 & 5 am."

Hodges didn't reply as he thought back to that night and where he was.

"Mr. Hodges please answer the question."

"I was here at the lab." He babbled.

"Can anyone verify that?"

"My co-workers."

"They were already questioned. You had stepped out of the lab between 3 & 5 that day and your co-workers can verify that. So where were you?"

David knew that strip joints were going to be the death of him. Truth be told he took a look into the _Naughty Kittie_ for about an hour, then decided that he wasn't in the mood and went to _Franks. _

"Are you telling us that you went into a strip joint and left after only an hour?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes . I am in love with Wendy Simms, so none of those girls did anything for me."

"I've been married 25 years and I go to the clubs and get a wow from them. Then I go home and get it from my wife. I get the best of both worlds. My wife doesn't know and she is never gonna know." That cop said.

"I am telling you the honest to goodness truth. I was at the Naughty Kittie and left and went to Franks for food, then back to the lab. While at Franks I heard sirens and saw a few emergency vehicles pass by, but I was off the clock so I paid no mind." He said.

"We'll put your name on ice for now, but don't leave the state." The cop told him.

Hodges sighed. He had no clear alibi so he knew he could be in deep trouble.

Hodges knew he had to come clean and soon. He was afraid to tell the LAPD cops because he wanted to talk to Brass first before the LA cops.

"Hodges, what brings you to my office?"

"I just lied to the LAPD Jim. I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the Starla Rogers case?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Spill."

"I was there, but I did not kill her. They are going to find my fingerprints on her and that's because I was trying to save her life. I was on my break and drove down the strip and saw her arguing with some guy. They were in a struggle and at the time I didn't recognize her so when I saw her in the struggle I pulled over…………

_"Everything okay here Miss?" _

_ "Everything find, go away." The guy said._

_ "HELP" she mouthed._

_ David got out of the vehicle and stood on the other side of the woman._

_ "You can put the knife down sir, and leave." Hodges told the attacker._

_ "You need to shut the hell up and get out of here." The guy said._

_ "I am not leaving until I can see this girl is safe." He replied._

_ In a blink of an eye the attacker took his knife and drove it into the woman. It was only then when David saw her tattoo on her neck. Starla. The attacker then fled as David called 911. Knowing that he could get caught he stopped the bleeding as much as he could, checked her pulse and see if she was alive – she was already gone, bled out. David then took off when he heard the sirens._

_---------present -----------------_

"You left the scene?" Brass asked.

"I had no choice. I knew I would come clean at some point, but I wasn't ready right then."

Brass shook his head. "I don't know what to say David… "

"You can tell me that everything will be alright." He said with a smile.

Brass shook his head. "I don't think it works like that."

* * *

Brass's cell phone rang.

"Brass."

"This is Jenna from the LVPD, we have fingerprint results from Starla's body."

"Can you send the results to our lab please."

"They are on their way, but I wanted to let you know over the phone too."

"Lay it on me ."

"David Hodges. "

"Any other prints?"

"A few unknowns in the blood where the puncture wound was."

Brass sighed. "Ok. Thank you."

David turned pale as a ghost. "You are in deep doggy do David." He said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Jim Brass pulled some strings and it was arranged that David NOT be arrested on suspicion of the murder of Annabelle "Starla" Rogers. (aka Jessie Phillips) Brass knew that David was not the type to kill anyone. Jim knew David far too long to think that he'd kill anyone.

David Phillips got wind of who's prints it was and blasted into Jim's office.

"YOU KILLER!" he yelled.

"David calm down. I did not do anything!" Hodges said exasperated.

"Your prints were found on her, in her blood!"

"I was trying to revive her. I saw her struggling with her attacker and I tried to save her! I knew that she was dead when I left the scene." He said.

The phone rang again. "Brass'

"We found evidence that David Hodges did in fact try CPR on her. " said a new voice.

"Who is this? Please identify yourself."

"Caroline at the LAPD lab."

"So we can exonerate David Hodges?"

"It looks like it for now – he tried to save her." Caroline said.

"Thank you."

"Ok so you heard my end of the conversation – Hodges don't leave town." Brass said.

"Watch your step." Snarled David Phillips.

Brass rolled his eyes.

Sadly Hodges went back to his lab where he couldn't make eye contact with Wendy. He didn't know how to face her after what was just revealed. Hodges knew that Phillips would go and rat to the other lab techs about the new evidence and of course Phillips would make it seem like Hodges DID kill her.

Wendy walked over to him. "David?"

"Can't talk Wendy, busy busy." he said.

"I have to tell you something." She said.

He looked up. "What? Are you dumping me because of the evidence?"

"No it is about the Naughty Kittie." She said.

David blushed. "Yeah I – um sorry 'bout that." He trampled over his words.

"It's ok. I uh have a confession to make."

"What? He said looking up."

She handed him a picture from that night. "Look closely the third woman from the left"

"YOU? Since when do you need to work the Naughty Kittie?"

"It was my night off and I wanted the extra money. It pays extremely well." She said.

"You didn't engage…" he said.

"No I didn't the person who I wanted to engage with left after an hour!" she said.

"The one time I should have stayed and enjoyed myself in the ultimate fantasy." He said.

Wendy smiled and tucked the picture away. "I'm not going back there again. It is mostly full of hormonal old men who like to touch even with the no touch rule – unless in a room."

Hodges smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He told her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

David went back to his lab and Wendy back to hers. They had to steer clear of each other at the lab until David was cleared. That was their choice to do that, no matter how much they wanted each other.

After work, Hodges headed home and Wendy followed him in her vehicle. They sat on the couch in his apartment chatting.

"I didn't kill her. You do believe me don't you Wendy?"

"I believe you David, but it certainly looks bad that you were at the scene and lied to the LAPD about it"

"I came clean to Brass didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?"

"Lawyers may not think that way. You lied that's all they are going to be told."

David sighed. "I am so sorry for dragging you into this mess. I don't want to put you in the middle."

"David what they did was a mean childish prank." Wendy said and shook her head. "Very mean and childish."

"I guess we know who is twelve now!" David joked.

Wendy gave him a half-smile in understanding.

David's cell rang. "Hodges."

"Um it's Catherine. David I have to suspend you until we get this mess sorted out. I don't know um what else to say."

"Thanks Catherine. I um I'll get Wendy to go and clean out my locker." He said forlornly.

"Thanks for understanding David."

When he hung up he looked at Wendy who nodded. "I am so sorry David. I don't know what to do now. What is going to happen?"

"Well if you can clean out my locker that would be super. I – guess you just carry on with your work at the lab. I'm sure a replacement will be found soon."

"You have no income, what are you going to do?"

"I'll manage Wendy. This will get settled soon enough." He said with a smile.

Wendy gave his hand a squeeze and got up. "I'd better be going now David. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I'll bring by your stuff tomorrow after shift – I'll call first." She said and left.

David nodded and walked her to the door. "Thanks for listening Wendy and believing in me."

Wendy smiled as he shut the door.

David blew out a breath and then went over to his couch and sat with his head in his hands.

"This all started because of a silly prank. It is awful what can arise over a stupid prank!"

There was a knock on his door. He went to the door and peeked through the peep hole. It was David Phillips.

"What do you want? I'm not opening the door for you Phillips."

"I want to talk to you." Was the reply.

Hodges sighed. "Ok fine." He opened the door and Phillips walked in.

"Talk."

"Look, just admit that you killed her and everyone will be happy. They haven't found anyone else that did it so just admit you did it and you'll go to jail and my sister will get justice."

"I did not kill her. It was some dude – tall blond, clean shaven with a single earring in the left ear and loaded with tattoos on the arms."

Phillips paled. "Did you give this description to the cops?"

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I didn't actually think of it at the time of my questioning. I was too busy trying to prove I was innocent." He said.

"I think I may know who it is. But we have to be careful as this guy is a nut case."

"I'll call Jim Brass and get him over here."

"Do you have a computer Hodges, I need to check out something."

Hodges pointed to the old-looking thing in the corner. "It's old and slow and runs on dial up internet." He said.

Phillips cursed. "Why don't you get with the 21st century Hodges! I'm going to get my laptop, it is in my car. Certainly there is a wireless I can tap into somewhere around here."

Hodges said nothing but he did nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes. " Phillips said.

Hodges, watched his co-worker leave and then looked out the window to where he went to his car. All of a sudden, he saw two big brawny men jump out from behind some bushes and ambush Phillips before he could open his car door. Hodges, shut his blinds before the perpetrators could look up. He was on the phone with Brass within seconds.

"Jim, it's Hodges, um we have a situation. David Phillips has been kidnapped. He came over to chat, we actually made progress…" David began and told Brass everything they talked about. David also gave Brass the description of the guy who killed Starla.

"David stay put. We will be by soon to take you into protective custody. Did you get a description of the guys who kidnapped Phillips?"

"Two men, big and brawny in a 4 door Toyota , green. I didn't see the license plates."

"Hodges, you need to get somewhere safe. Is there a 2nd way out of your apartment?"

"Yes, the balcony – I can climb down the balcony. I'm in a duplex and not a high-rise so it's easy for me to get down."

"Do it. Get yourself from your apartment to CSI NOW."

Hodges put his phone in his pocket along with his wallet. He looked around his apartment and sighed. His cat was hiding but Hodges knew the cat would be fine. He had filled up the food bowls for the cat a short time ago.

David headed towards the back exit where he thought he'd be safe, but unfortunately he saw someone climbing the stairs to the back door. Quietly he re-locked the door and went into his bedroom. His bedroom had a window, but it was a two storey drop. He was risking an injury if he jumped, but he had absolutely no choice in the matter. He had to do it. Quietly he opened the window and jumped out of the window and ran. He saw his 'followers' who were on his balcony trying to break in. None of them saw Hodges jump from his bedroom window. His key in hand, he ran to his car, locked the door and floored it. Although he was not a CSI or a cop, he still had emergency lights on his vehicle. He turned them on as he sped down the street in order to get to CSI/PD without trouble.

A/N: Thought I'd add a little bit of mystery/intrigue..


End file.
